


Light (prompt)

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto's like the sunOld fic prompt





	Light (prompt)

He could not stay where he was, it was too dark there. He wanted to, he thought he deserved to stay where he was because the darkness was tight and suffocating and he could feel malice all around him and his nose could smell the blood he had spilled for years all beside and around him.

But, he really could not stay where he was because he could hear laughter ahead penetrating the darkness, a familiar voice. A necessary voice that made him feel light. There was a faint prcik of light far ahead where the voice was coming from. He really could not stay. There was the scent of lilies and cherries ahead of him the way that he needed to go.

He thought that he deserved to be in the dark lost surrounded by pressure and horror but Kakashi wanted to go forward to where the sounds and scent lead so he ignored the darkness beside him, the ghosts tugging at him and started to walk.

“Morning?” Naruto choked out next to his ear, around them Kakashi could smell blood, Naruto, the devastation of a battlefield but what he could see was Naruto braced above him his Jounin vest ripped to hell and back, healing wounds all over his hands and face but he was the brightest thing Kakashi had ever seen, he could not even see anything else beyond the face above him.

“Morning, sorry about that.” Kakashi’s gloved hand cupped Naruto’s face softly. “I heard you calling me.”

**Author's Note:**

> At least on AO3 they aren't gonna vanish on me. I mean they are short but they can be seen.


End file.
